Catch Me
by underarrest39
Summary: AlexBobby fluff


Catch Me 

**Just another little fluff **

"**Catch Me"**

**By underarrest39**

**Romance/ Fluff **

**Alex's POV **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Bobby or Alex. Only the one and only Dick Wolf does! **

He's so quiet sometimes I wish he'll talk to me about his problems. No matter what I do I try to crack a joke with him. He occasionally laughs at my jokes when we are in a tense situation, such as Nicole Wallace and even Tagman cases.

Sometimes I know he has things to hide. I even have things to hide that he doesn't know about. He knows when I'm upset or angry; he can even tell what I'm thinking sometimes in cases.

But this time he doesn't know. He does know some things that I care about but not this time. I care about him, I know when he needs his space or when he has a case sorted out. I know when he needs some time alone by himself to interpret things. Maybe one thing he can't interpret is love, maybe it's the way he is. No matter what I do I can't stop thinking how he knows criminals' minds like a click of a finger. I don't know much about his past, he seems to keep it to himself.

He is so intelligent that I couldn't believe when I was told that I was partnered with Detective Robert Goren. Some people called him 'The Freak in Major Case' but I didn't want to believe rumours.

I wanted to meet him before I could judge him. I know he had about nine partners in three years before I came along; apparently he drove them away by his way of catching a criminal, what he did at crime scenes.

Which I didn't really think he actually smelled the dead bodies sometimes which I don't mind. I know a bit weird but hey if he can tell by smelling its fine by me. As long as I get to kick some bad guy's ass I'm fine with that too. Anyway for all I knew this case was going to make me go tripping.

Bobby and I were investigating a crime scene in the morning, as usual bodies always get found in the morning. Mornings can be the worst time to walk around I'm usually still not really awake, even after one coffee, I still wasn't.

"Two bullets wounds," Bobby informed me. I wrote it down in my little notepad I keep in my jacket pocket. "One to the heard, one to the chest," he added, leaning down closer to the body, I saw him smell the bullet wounds.

"Smell nice?" I joked.

"Just like peppermint," he answered, his voice a little relaxed but still trying to sound serious. He stood up suddenly and walked towards the warehouses. I followed him; I knew when he suddenly got a brainwave. He kicked down the first door he saw, he stood back from the door, and held out his hand. He was probably the only man I knew who were let me lead.

"Ladies first," he told me, with a grin on his face. I walked past him and stepped inside, suddenly I fell forwards. Just as I was about to scream I felt strong arms around my waist holding me tightly, I was inches from the floor. Bobby stood me up and looked down at me with a grin, still clutching my arms around him.

"You should watch more carefully where you walk," he said, grinning at me. I felt myself blush, he was still holding me, I pulled away slowly, still embarrassed tripping.

"Thank you," I replied, half-whispering.

"Anytime," he answered and kept going. I stood there watching him investigating the warehouse. Then I saw him stare in one place. I saw it to, a rifle, around a bag of peppermint bullets on the wall. He called CSU and asked them to trace the gun to whom and where it came from, as well for fingerprints and gun powder.

"The perp was planning it all along," he informed me. I shivered of the thought someone hunting and waiting to kill. CSU left quickly and left us alone again, Bobby wanted to look around once more. This time he didn't find anything interesting apart from some stick drawings.

We left the warehouse, I went out the door first this time I tripped again and Bobby caught me again. This time I laughed and kept walking towards the SUV, I started it before Bobby jumped in.

"Why don't we go out to dinner tonight, since you caught me twice," I suggested, almost joking.

"You would do exactly the same thing for me. Catch me when I fall?" Bobby asked, looking at me in the eyes.

"Of course I will," I replied. Before I could do anything else, Bobby leaned over and kissed me softly on the lips.

"I always will," he answered, smiling. I started the car and drove to One Police Plaza having a smile that couldn't get off my lips.

**A/N: Another short story but hey I managed to write it in two days! I hope you enjoyed it! I know Bobby may not flirt that much at crime scene but hey I hope you enjoyed it! Please Read and Review! **


End file.
